


A Jar of Ships

by Sourburner (sour_butterfly)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Starshipping, i just want to write something cute, ifyousquint, sedagoe, this is not the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_butterfly/pseuds/Sourburner
Summary: Collection of some smol ships shipping ships[Additional tags will be edited as new chapters posted]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Jack Atlas/Kaiba Seto/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serene moment before sunrise.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

A pair of brown irises met with purple ones. A warm smile graced both of their faces as one gave a mug of warm tea for the other. The other accepted with both hands gratefully.

“Where’s Yusei?”

“On his way, just answering a phone call.”

“A phone call at this time of the day?!”

“Maybe it was Jack. Or Crow. I can’t judge from his face only.”

“True.”

Both laughed before they heard footsteps closing in behind them.

“I’m sorry. Jack hadn’t sleep yet and just checking up on me.”

“Because you’re not home tonight? Or yesterday night, since it’s past 12 am.”

Yusei blinked.

“I’m home, though?”

The other two laughs at his confusion.

“Sure. You are perfectly home. Now, sit down and enjoy a warm milk,” says Yugi while patting an empty space beside him. Yusei nodded and sat down, holding his own mug.

Not long after, the sun started to rise in the horizon, lighting up the sky on the other end accompanied by the sound of chirping birds. The three of them—perched on the flat roof of their houses—stared in awe at the gradient of colors painted in the sky.

“See? I told you it’s worth more than spending time awake all night.”

“Oh, you’re right, Yugi-san! It was worth waking up from the bed!”

Yusei just nodded and smiles, very slightly. The content inside his mug was halfway empty.

Yugi smiles while holding his mug. The Pharaoh’s soul beside him also smiled. The crab head can be seen nodding and following Judai’s very enthusiastic, early morning conversation.

Yugi's smile was full of understanding notion as he watches a pair of deep blue and brown beside him.

* * *

Another year had gone by, Atem mused.

It was only the two of them at first, but the family grew with two more addition. It was perfect and both Yugi and Atem would trade anything in the world for them. Atem just smiled at Yugi’s expression—whose looking at Yusei trying to understand Judai and his speech mannerism.

It was a sight he would love to see everyday.

“ _Yugi_.”

“Yes, other me?”

His smile grew wider.

“ _Happy New Year_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sourburner's adventure of potato peddling!
> 
> I really liked the silence of the dawn after new year so this happened. (But, that was of course just an excuse to write sweet Atem and Yugi moments tho :D)
> 
> Andihopethisissoftenoughagsjdkalshsja


	2. Baci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun demands kisses.

Manjoume Jun is laying on a bed.  
  
A soft, fluffy, and large bed.  
  
He didn't know how he ended up here, why is he feeling like he was floating on a cloud, or why is there two warm heat source on either side of him. It felt like he should know, but he refused because it...  
  
...feels good?  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Hmm..." he hummed at the familiar voice. He opened his eyes slightly, staring at the blurry sight before him.

"Oi, he's not responding."

"Shut up and take responsibility for once, Atlas."  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
"It's your fault making him consume alcohol!"

The one called Atlas gritted his teeth, embarrassed on the fact that he's the one that made Jun in his current condition. But, it was partially Jun's fault for being so cute eating all the alcoholic chocolates. Since he's kind, he let Jun eat more, and ended up in this situation.

Jack sighed. He just ran his fingers softly on the black hair in front of him, with a grumpy face. His other hand was still used as an arm pillow for the dark-haired man  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We wait."  
  
"We wait?!"  
  
"Well then, genius, what should we do? He's nowhere sober enough to open his eyes, let alone answering us. It's in the best interest to let him rest and recover."

"Tch."  
  
The blond man looked at Jun, whose face still bright red, with an apologetic look.  
  
"You're not going back to work?"  
  
"And leave you together with him so you can take another advantage at him? No chance, Atlas."  
  
"Yeah, like you won't either, Your Highness, Seto," Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Kaiba snorts.  
  
Jun wasn't asleep enough to not hear the bickering of the two. It was loud enough for him to feel disturbed by the voices from either side of him.  
  
Jun stirred. Both Jack and Kaiba stopped.  
  
"Hey," Jun murmured, still laced with sleep. His eyes opened slightly.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
The two taller men stared incredulously at Jun.  
  
Jack blinked, "are you talking to me orー"  
  
"Both. Just... kiss me. Then go to sleep because your voices are so annoying."  
  
Kaiba was the first one to chuckle and gave him a light peck on his lips. Jack did after wiping Jun's lips with the blanket, murmuring about not wanting to touch the damned Kaiba before Jun hummed in disapproval.  
  
It was a very peaceful night after the three of them slept.  
  
But, Manjoume Jun remembered everything the day after, and he exploded into different shades of ripe tomatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Sourburner's adventure on finding cute words for the chapter titles.
> 
> I love Jun and I had too much chocolate so this happened.


End file.
